Naruto and The Crimson Vixen
by Yondaime's apprentice
Summary: What if Naruto and Kurama got along like Yugito and Matatabi? What if Naruto was smarter and resolved to train instead of pranks? And what will happen once Naruto meets Fuka who is an Uzumaki? Will his clan be revived? Will keep posting so stay tuned for every week or 2 weeks!
1. Chapter 1

**Rated:M Date:1/22/14**

**Authors Note: Thank you for picking my story this will be a Fuka and Naruto pairing story I will try to make this story at least a 150K and 500K max word story because Fuka is my favorite female character, but sadly was only put in the filler so I decided to shine some spotlight on her. Quick note Naruto will be a bit different he will be a lot more powerful and smarter. I plan to make him take in interest in fuinjutsu early on. Anyways let's start with the story! And also Kyuubi will try to work with Nauto or be friendly**

**P.S I don't own Naruto and all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto I think…or someone else**

**P.P.S This is also my first story and the numbers on the side will be used as kind of a book mark if you need to close the internet so you can return to the number you were on so you're welcome.:D**

**Naruto and The Crimson Vixen**

**Chapter 1: Enter Kyuubi no Kitsune**

**1.(** ''Come back here!" a villager said while running with a mob of people joining him in pursuit of a boy with blonde hair. The boy was quite recognizable as he had bright yellowish hair, sea blue eyes, and 3 whiskers on each cheek. Unfortunately the boy made a mad dash and turned right hoping it was an alley, but was faced with a dead end.

"Finally we caught you demon boy!" The boy known as, Naruto Uzumaki, was in fear for his life as he was only 5 years old and didn't know what to do. Naruto didn't have any ninja academy training since he was only 5 and couldn't enter as the age limit was 8. He couldn't do a simple chakra jump to get out of this situation. However, for Naruto he didn't know how much his life would change.

As the villagers were about to descend and attack Naruto, but were stopped by Naruto's prisoner,** Kyuubi no Kitsune**, who poured some of its chakra into Naruto having enough of the villagers hurting the innocent boy. The chakra cloak shielded him from the kunai thrown at him from a villager. Naruto was now engulfed into a chakra cloak with 1 tail behind his back and was sending killer intent that would make even Orochimaru tremble. Naruto on the other hand could not control the chakra and fell into its influence quickly.

The now Naruto with red slitted eyes charged at impressive speeds towards the villagers and used the claws that grew with the cloak and slashed a villager in his solar plexus causing his intestines to gush out and gave a great roar. Knowing the danger the villagers ran and the Anbu surrounded Naruto. Among the Anbu was the captain of the squad named, Tenzo, who could use the wood style like the first Hokage to restrain tailed beast chakra. Quickly wrapping the jinchuuriki in pillars of wood that came out of the ground he then restrained the boy of his tailed beast chakra and Naruto had passed out with his skin damaged from using a tail worth of Kyuubi's charkra.

Tenzo then grabbed the boy and wrapped the boy in a blanket then told his squad," It seems that hes suffering from chakra exhaustion and some skin burns nothing to major", Tenzo then proceeded to say," you're all dismissed", All the Anbu present then gave affirmative nods and **shunshined** away.

* * *

(With The Third Hokage)

The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was at his office fighting the Kage's worst enemy, paperwork, however as the Third Hokage was working he felt a familiar chakra from 5 years ago of the Kyuubi's attack. Worried for his surrogate grandson he quickly sent a squad of Anbu with Tenzo as captain to bring the child back.

After about 5 minutes Tenzo arrived with Naruto wrapped in a blanket and told the Hokage,''Hokage-sama Naruto is in need of one of you're most trusted doctors." The third Hokage gave an affirmative nod then told his receptionist he be out for the day. Once that's was cleared Sarutobi and Tenzo went to the hospital via** shunshin**.

At the hospital The Hokage stepped through the door then gave the receptionist a good amount of hand signs translating to ensure none of the other knew about Naruto being here or they would cause trouble such as poisoning in his food. Once the receptionist contacted The Hokage's doctor hey immediately arrived with a stroller and strapped Naruto in and took him in for a diagnostics. Tenzo and Sarutobi were in the waiting room until his doctor stepped out the door saying," It appears young Naruto here has 2 degree burns and chakra exhaustion, however his tenant is easily healing the boys damages so he'll be released in the morning." At this Sarutobi gave a nod and a sigh of relief. He then told Tenzo to guard the boy and when he awoke to come to his office.

(In Naruto's mindscape)

**2.(** When Naruto awoke he was in the dark sewer tunnels with poor lighting and cracked walls. He soon felt something powerful and began to walk into it's direction when he arrived after a five minutes he was facing a big clearing with gates at the end and in the middle of the gates was a paper with the kanji of seal. After Naruto was in front of the cage a menacing chakra came out and greeted Naruto.

"Hello is anybody there?!" screamed Naruto trying to find any signs of life withing the giant cage.

After a few seconds passed by a giant fox came into view with 9 tails and told Naruto**," I'm surprised we met now kit, but due to dire situations we had no choice. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune or referred as the nine tails.**"

Naruto was shocked he was face to face with the nine tails wondering if this is a dream he told the Kyuubi," But the 4th Hokage killed you didn't he?" At this the nine tails gave a great growl at the man who had sealed him into a defenseless child, but Kyubbi remembered he had to tell who Naruto was or he would keep getting hurt emotionally and physically.

**"Naruto why do you think so many people despise you, give you death glares, or have those whisker marks on you're face? It's because you're the jinchuuriki of the nine tails and the villagers try to take revenge upon me through you",**The nine tails said with a bit of shame on himself in were he lowered his head knowing he was the one who caused the boy a lot of pain.

Hearing this Naruto was shocked it all made sense that he was hated and despised and he knew he couldn't change what already happen, but make a better tomorrow. Naruto then said,"It's alright Kyuubi if we work together I could become a strong ninja and defend myself then become the world's greatest Hokage", while giving his cheeky grin with his hands up in a okay sign.

Kyuubi was shocked that Naruto a boy who had faced many hardships just forgave him for all the pain he had caused him. This reminded Kyuubi of his father(creator), the Rikudo Sennin, he then gave Naruto a sly grin and told the boy**," Kit you're not so bad as I thought I think me and you are gonna get along nicely.",** said Kyuubi while Naruto was excited that he made a new friend with giant furball who almost destroyed the village but a friend nonetheless.

Remembering something important Naruto asked," Hey Kyuubi were are we?" totally confused were they where.

**"Oh where in you're mind kit, but sense that sticky situation happened we can now openly communicate while you're not in here through telepathy in some way"** At this Naruto happily agreed and gave the fox a smile as he could get help or advice from the nine tails while he was out of his mindscape in battle or training.

**"Thanks kit it looks like you're waking up and the old man is waiting for you. I need you to tell him this story so he doesn't worry about me. Tell him that you were being attacked and everything went black after that alright you could get in trouble if they knew you came in contact with me."**

Once Naruto heard this he gave an affirmative nod and told nine tails," See ya nine tails." He then walked out of the seal and out into the living world.

* * *

(In the hospital room)

**3.)** When Naruto awoke he was in a white room with a white ceiling, floor, and walls and knew he was at the hospital. He than saw an Anbu open the door and told Naruto to dress quickly to go with the Hokage and immediately hoped out of bed excited to see his jiji. Once Naruto was finished he walked out of the room and joined the Anbu who then grabbed his shoulder then** shunshined** out of the room and into the Hokage's office.

At this Sarutobi raised his head and gave Naruto a warm smile who returned it. Then the Third Hokage told Tenzo he was dismissed. When they were alone Sarutobi asked," Naruto my boy what happened when you were attacked?", worried that if Naruto knew about the fox was his main concern for the boy. Naruto then heard something in the back of his head and then was surprised when he heard that it was the nine tails.

**"Remember kit the story that I told you"** said the nine tails. At this he told the Hokage how he got cornered and a kunai was thrown at him and everything went dark. Hokage was relieved that Naruto didn't know of the blasted fox.**"Hey kit also ask him for anything that could help us train you into a ninja."**, Hearing what the fox said Naruto gave a smile.

Sarutobi was beginning to wonder why Naruto spaced out, but was surprised when Naruto asked him," Hey jiji do you have any books or tools I could borrow to use so I could train to become a ninja I do need to protect myself for next time."

At this Sarutobi was saddened how Naruto was treated but a bit proud knowing he wanted to be a ninja as both his parents were powerful and told Naruto to wait while he went to his bookshelf and found a book that Naruto's own father wrote known as, Fuinjutsu for beginners to seal masters, and grabbed another book such as, Taijustu for beginners, and a last book called, Charka and Chakra exercises. He then gave Naruto a small ink brush, ink, and a good stack of paper to practice his Fuinjutsu. He then gave it to Naruto and told him to consider it a get well gift and gave him a smile.

Naruto then hugged his jiji as he didn't get many presents and cherished the books he had received. While Naruto gave a quick wave of goodbye and promised his jiji that he would come back with tons of improvement. While he was walking back to his apartment with the glares he was getting he was staring at the Fuinjutsu book and the authors name as if he recognized it for some reason. Shrugging off the feeling he went to his apartment filled with graffiti on the walls exclaiming stuff such as demon boy and began to pick which book he would begin with. He took the Fuinjutsu book and read the Authors Biography, known as Minato Namikaze, who was the 4th Hokage and single handedly defeated a third of Iwa's army with a technique known as** The Thunder Flying God Technique** which allowed him to immediately to teleport to each kunai he marked with his seal on his tri-ponged kunai.

This however caused to make Naruto giddy to the idea of doing it however the description said only Minato could have used the technique and was able to decipher the seal array as he was a seal master and would take years to master which made Naruto deflate. This however did not stop Naruto to try and replicate his hero's technique as it somehow was similar to the** Shunshin** he saw Tenzo do many times when he saved him from villagers. This made Naruto's gears started running in where if he studied enough Fuinjutsu he could come up with a seal array to allow him to **Shunshin** to a kunai, however it would be much slower than **The Flying Thunder God.**

Opening the book he found notes scribbled on the book, but what shocked him was that they were the 4th Hokages notes with helpful advice and seal array diagrams which most of the book didn't include. Naruto did know that seals could make a big difference in battles as Kyuubi did fall and was now in his belly. Picking up the book Naruto began to read with the Hokage's notes, but was surprised when he had to use chakra to activate the seal. Leaving the book open on the table he had in his apartment he picked up the Chakra and Chakra exercises book and began to read the introduction in where it taught him how to use chakra in where the user had to feel for it in his stomach.

After hours of relentless tries Kyubbi awoke and said,**"Kit you're gonna shit yourself if you keep that up the way to mold chakra is to combine both physical and spiritual energy and channel it through out you're circulatory system."**

"WHY COULDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS HOURS AGO?!" ,yelled Naruto as he was furious he did pointless training.

The nine tails just smirked at Naruto's attitude and said,**" I was having a nap."**

At this Naruto just sweat dropped that a giant fox with enormous power was taking a nap. He then did what Kyubbi instructed, After hours of trying he felt the energy through his body. Testing if it worked Naruto went outside his apartment in here he saw a nearby building. Applying chakra to his feet he then jumped and landed on the roof he then looked back and estimated it was a 20ft vertical jump. Knowing he just used chakra, the sun was starting to set so Naruto jumped off the building and went back into his apartment to hit the hay.

After Naruto hid his books and Fuinjutsu supplies under his bed he quickly put on his pajamas and his night cap and went to sleep. However before he could he was dragged back into his mindscape.

* * *

(In Naruto's Mindscape)

**4.)** Once inside Naruto gave a sigh and walked towards the Kyuubi's location and was wondering what he wanted. When he arrived he saw Kyuubi waiting for Naruto to appear and had a sly grin. Once Naruto arrived Kyubbi said**," Kit I've notice how hard you've been working on training so consider this training a gift."** Once the words left the poor fox's mouth he was bombarded with thank you and hugs which left the fox cowering in the corner.

Once shaking the fox out of his shock Naruto asked," So what are you gonna be teaching me Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi gave Naruto a annoyed face and told him**," Well kit before I was sealed into you I developed a Kenjustu style in where I used my tails to hold my swords and used my claws to attack making it the perfect defense and offense Kenjutsu style it was called, Foxes Claw."**

This amazed Naruto that was a total of 11 strike in one attack giving a better ratio of hitting the opponent, However before Naruto could muster the Kyuubi said**," Unfortunately you cant control my chakra to develop tails to help in combat so well have to redesign a Kenjutsu for both you're hands and implement a third blade some where in there."**

After figuring out the complications that Naruto had they found a great stance in where he had two sword in each hand, a sword in his mouth, and another located backwards in his right armpit in where if he would spin it would allow him to attack his opponent. Once hours of the drills Naruto was able to keep up with a academy student with Kenjutsu training which he imagined into his mindscape along with the swords.

**"Good job kit however its time for you to wake up and practice Fuinjutsu."** Said Kyuubi

However before he left he gave a grin and said," Thank you Kyuubi-Sensei." Which left the Kyuubi a bit shocked, but found out he was growing to the boy in a brotherly way he just" hmph" and smiled.

* * *

(Outside of the mindscape)

**5.)** Naruto woke and felt refreshed now that he knew how to channel chakra he proceeded to continue reading his book and soon began seeing results. Fuinjutsu was known as a hard to master art, but Naruto was flying through the course. The first lesson was learning how to seal items which needed to find the kanji of the item and find the amount of chakra needed to store the item. He took a kunai he found in a training ground and he then formed the kanji, he applied the needed chakra for the item, and it disappeared and the seal array had a circle of seals saying sealed knowing he sealed the kunai Naruto was ecstatic and jumped up and down.

Once Naruto calmed down he formed chakra into his hand and put his hand on the seal in where the kunai appeared and knew this could help in battle. Knowing he found out how to seal stuff Naruto began to work on his next project which was creating his own version of his hero's Flying Thunder God Technique first he needed to find out the handsigns of the **Shunshin no jutsu**. So that was out of his options so He went into picking a Taijutsu stance he soon found within the book. The stance was called, Tiger's Fist, it concentrated on fast and lethal/strong hits using you're own momentum to target on certain limbs to disable them. It as well had a great defense and was best for countering attacks.

Naruto's eyes were widened and his mouth was drooling that he found this stance. He began to practice throwing punches and kicks he then immediately felt comfortable with this stance as he would always have a high guard. After practicing his stance Naruto then felt his stomach grumbling and decided to head to the only place he felt human, Ichiraku Ramen, were his 2 friends Ayame and Teuchi who were like family to him in a surrogate father and sister way.

As Naruto was nearing the ramen stand he heard Kyuubi yelled**,"Naruto duck!",** doing what he was told Naruto saw a razor sharp sword fly above his head and impale the ground. Turning around he saw the giant crowd trying to attack him. Grabbing the sword that stabbed the ground as he knew the weapon was in good fighting condition and wouldn't be able to afford one he took it and did a chakra jump onto the roof where he proceeded to run. While he was waiting for the crowd to disassemble he was staring at the sword as it was a beautiful sword with a black hilt with a red kanji saying peace and the blade was about 3 ft, but slim which allowed the user to swing fast(somewhat like Sauske's sword in Shippuden).

Once he knew he was in the clear he went into the ramen bar and yelled,"hey jiji 2 bowls of Miso ramen to begin with please.", recognizing the voice Teuchi began making the Miso ramen while Ayame heard Naruto she came to the counter to talk to Naruto as usual.

"Hey Naruto what have you been up to?", she said while noticing the sword he had to his right leaning on the wall. So after telling them all the training he had done he had finished his 10th bowl of ramen and thanked Teuchi and Ayame and paid for his meal then left. Now that Naruto had his weapon to practice his Kenjutsu he went to the forest of Kohna to find a remote location in where he could practice by himself. Once Naruto found a location he began to find ways to move the sword though out his body. With the help of Kyuubi Naruto began to switch the weapon from his mouth to his armpit so he could get the feel of when he would have to use 4 swords at the same time. After a few hours Naruto began to tire and went home to continue his Fuinjutsu studies.

**6.)** When Naruto arrived into his apartment he saw his furniture tipped over, but none of his ramen was thrown away as it was sealed away in a piece of paper along with his books. After putting back his table in the correct orientation he then took his Fuinjutsu book and looked for exploding tags knowing they were helpful in battle and traps. Locating the seal Naruto drew on a piece of paper and went to secluded area withing the forest to experiment with the seal and get it down. After hours of explosions of sometimes having slopping handwriting or writing the kanji incorrectly he made a paper bomb that was remote controlled with the users charka it could prove for a great ambush that didn't need it to be triggered or timed. Naruto then quickly returned to his apartment and went to sleep and train a bit more of Kenjutsu with a sparing partner in his mindscape and get pointers with the Kyuubi.

The next morning however was different as Naruto soon read about a technique called, Tree Walking, in where it allowed for the user to stick to any surface with chakra on their feet. He went to his usual training area which was usually located on the outskirts of Konoha which was filled with trees. After arriving Naruto immediately pushed some chakra into his feet and jumped at the tree, but what happened surprised him as his feet caved into the tree and was stuck. At this the Kyuubi couldn't help but laugh at Naurto's lack of reading the description of the exercise and told him to calm down and release the charka as he did Naruto was able to pull out his foot.

Kyuubi then spoke up and said**," Kit you need to remember that this is a hard thing for a 5 year old to master so be patient.", After hearing no response Kyuubi continued and said," The trick is to balance you're chakra evenly. The tree will shatter with too much chakra and will make the bark shatter and too little will make you slip and unstick, but remember you have to be concentrated until it becomes natural like walking on the ground okay?"**

With the advice he thanked his friend and began to do what he was told, but Naruto didn't know what he was getting himself into.

* * *

Time-skip(1 Month)

**7.(** Naruto was seen on top of a tree in where he was panting as he finally completed the tree climbing exercise, However that wasn't the only thing Naruto had practiced as his sealing made tremendous results he had managed to find a blood seal in his book to seal away entry to his apartment door and his books which he could only open which stopped the times villagers who would come and rampage his home. His Kenjutsu was also great for an almost 6 year old as he was a novice at max in his,** Foxes Claw**, technique. In his mindscape he managed to move the blades thought his body as he was fighting such as dropping the armpit sword down and catch it with the back of his leg and swing his leg to attack the opponents legs. The **Tiger's Fist** progress was not as fast as the others but it did help a lot when he would get disarmed from a sparring partner in his mindscape.

Naruto was having trouble though as he was starting to need a new wardrobe as he was getting a bigger, but refused as many of villagers who owned shops wouldn't let him purchase what he needed or would overcharge him, however in the academy the students were supposed to learn how to **Henge** which with a constant flow of chakra allowed the person to transform into anyone. Naruto then could go into incognito and buy what he needed. Knowing he knew someone that could help him he went to his jiji and began to walk to the Hokage Tower

When he arrived he knew the receptionist would turn him down because of so many kids tried meeting the Hokage as well. Instead he choose to sneak by and went into his jiji's office and opened the doors. Inside Sarutobi was seen with a kunai and flames in his eyes staring at the paperwork as if he wanted to stab it. When he saw Naruto he was a bit happy that he came as he could use a brake from the paperwork. He then said," Naruto my boy it's been awhile that I've seen you how have you been?", After Naruto explained how he was doing fine he then asked if he could get a scroll on the** Henge**.

Sarutobi raised a brow at this and told him last year academy students were learning that technique. However Naruto wanted to prove himself he was ready and showed his jiji the tree walking exercise on the wall and then took a piece of paper and made a blood seal. The Hokage was shocked that, Naruto, a 6 year old boy did the impossible. He did a chakra exercise which was taught to genins and a blood seal which was an intermediate seal in the arts of sealing. Getting out of the shock as both his parents where genius Sarutobi handed over the scroll as he asked why Naruto needed it in which Naruto just said he could just **Henge** to be allowed into stores and purchase what he needed. This made Sarutobi's blood boil but offered Naruto an apology as he was to busy to take the boy to shop.

While Naruto was here he remembered the jutsu he was trying to create with the **Shunshin**. Naruto then asked,"Hey jiji is there anyway I could get a scroll on the **Shunshin**?", At this the Hokage again asked why he wanted the scroll but Naruto said it was a surprise. Knowing that his birthday was coming up he agreed to Naruto's request. Naruto threw his jiji a hug in excitement and Sarutobi told the child this was his present which Naruto then asked,"Were still going for ramen right?", In which the Hokage just sweatdropped but agreed and smiled and Naruto who was rubbing his hands together.

Soon Naruto said his goodbyes and walked back home were he opened his apartment doors and got to work with the **Henge** jutsu. He was having a bit trouble learning, but with him learning tree walking Naruto mastered the E-rank jutsu in less than 4 hours with his improved chakra control. It was still 6 in the afternoon,** Hengeing** into a civilian boy with a shinobi headband he went with some money he had been saving and went into a ninja shop to purchase a sheath for his sword. When he arrived at a ninja tool shop he began to check the inventory till he found a sheath that would fit the 3ft blade on his sword. He then went to the cashier and paid for it along with a few scrolls. He then asked if they made custom kunai as he wanted one like his hero. The shopkeeper nodded and Naruto gave him the blueprints. The shopkeeper saw Naruto's schematics for the kunai and gasped as he made kunai like these before for the 4th who died 5 years ago. He agreed to make 3 at a reasonable price in which Naruto agreed.

Naruto was told to wait for a week which would be his 6 birthday. Happy that he didn't spent all his money he bought a bit of Ichiraku Ramen in a cup and went home. After Naruto had set down the scrolls and put his sword into the sheath he took out the** Shunshin** scroll and knew he would have a lot of trouble. Kyuubi had told him to preform the technique by imagining were he wanted to go and the amount of chakra depended upon how far away the target was. Seeing this Naruto imagined his living room while he was in the kitchen which was about 15ft and then teleported. As he landed he felt about 1/8 of his chakra leave him and knew if he preformed it enough times he could get hurt from chakra exhaustion as he only had high genin reserves because Kyubbi's chakra was still merging with Naruto but wasn't enough for the jutsu. Knowing he needed to increase his chakra capacity he resolved to tree climb for hours at his usual training location. Tomorrow he had wanted to have chunnin level reserves and practice the technique till he could flash in an instant before he turned 7 years old.

* * *

Time skip(11 months Later)

8.( After Naruto began to increase his reserves he started to create a seal array that could allow him to Shunshin to the kunai he threw or to a location he marked with the seal array. It didn't work after 7 months of training. It was quite tough as he had to make a kanji for the hand signs of the **Shunshin** then mark his body to act as a marker which would then teleport him to the marked kunai. After relentless tries of **Shunshining** to the wrong direction or the side he accidentally cut him self in which were he got the idea to put a blood seal on both the seal array of the mark and his body. This caused for the kunai to trigger the seal locating the same blood which was Naruto's and teleport him to the kunai.

Flashback (4 months ago)

9.( Naruto was seen with his Kunai as he put the new modified seal array on his body. He placed it on his right bicep and then threw a marked kunai and activated both the seals simultaneously and Naruto teleported to his kunai in midair and caught his kunai. He was so happy it put Tsunade to shame if she even won at gambling. After Naruto tried to calm himself down he realized many people could replicate his seal array and copy the technique.

The passing months resulted into Naruto bonding with Kyuubi and him finding a way to hide the seal array with a blood seal in which caused the kunai to show a kanji for Naruto on it. He as well trained in his Kenjutsu and Taijutsu and improved greatly. Naruto came really far from were he had started and was proud as he estimated he was at least high genin level. Now today Naruto stood infront of his jiji to show him of his personalized technique after showing him the tri-ponged kunai the Hokage was impressed when he saw Naruto throw the kunai and teleport to it in midair and catch it. While that happened Sarutobi couldn't help but remember when Minato did the same thing when he was his successor and smiled. He congratulated Naruto and told him he was proud of him in which Naruto felt great as many did not praise him. With that demonstration he asked if he could join the academy this year, but Sarutobi told him he couldn't as they weren't in a time of war or had an open ninja team that year.

At this Naruto just sighed and said it was okay as he could continue training in his **Foxes Claw** and** Tiger's Fist**. At this Sarutobi told the boy good luck as he returned to his paperwork. Naruto was excited in 1 more year he could join the academy and begin to become a shinobi of the hidden leaf. Naruto then headed to his training spot and from their he began to make a new seal for his sword to allow him to channel chakra into it and create a sharp edge causing it to have a blue glow. However after 2 minutes of reaching his destination and trying the seal an explosion was heard in the distance with a long,"FUUUUUCKK!".

* * *

**Au: Thank you for reading my story currently I am beginning Chapter 2 and I will be planning to skim through the childhood arc as I like Naruto Shippuden much better so yeah as well this is strictly a Fuka x Naruto story and I would appreciate any reviews or ideas as writing a story is very difficult well anyway see you in about a week or two with Chapter 2 of Naruto and The Crimson Vixen! Bye! Oh Also Favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated:M Date:1/22/14**

**AU: Haha hows it going guys I'm back with another Chapter on Naruto and The Crimson Vixen, but man was this difficult to write as I forgot the part where Naruto learns the Shadow Clone jutsu. So I had to go back and rewrite goddamit LOL XD! Any way thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites as it shows my errors but knowing some people love the story enough the'll come to see the next Chapter. Anyway here we are with this chapter I made it a bit longer anyway to my calculations I need to start getting votes for like skipping some parts like the chunin exams to just focus on Naruto's match in the preliminaries if you say yes great faster for me to get to shippuden. Anyway I would like to thank everybody who reviewed except for that asshole who said shit LOL naw just kidding it was 12/13 saying it was good so I really didn't care! So without further a do here is the Chapter 2 of Naruto and The Crimson Vixen.**

**P.S All rights to Naruto go to Masashi Kishimoto and P.P.S The bookmarks are gone as they make my story look weird anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

**Naruto and The Crimson Vixen **

**Chapter 2: Enter Team 7**

One year has passed since Naruto began to work on the chakra blade seal for his sword. Now Naruto stood in front of the academy with his new attire he had bought. Now Naruto wore blue pants with a kunai holster and blue shinobi sandals, He had a white shirt with orange flames on the bottom of his shirt and sleeves of his shirt with an Uzumaki symbol in the middle of his chest, and his new red hilted katana was strapped on with Naruto's old sword. Naruto as well grew a few inches as he wasn't the tallest or the shortest as he see he was average size to the children outside the academy. He also grew out his hair to where he looked like a mini Minato except his bangs weren't as long as his didn't touch his chin. Naruto was now analyzing which students had potential as he scanned around his eyes passed a boy with black hair with a face that said he didn't care which wooed most of the girls that were fawning over him. However he heard, Kurama (which was Kyuubi's name), growl at the boy and Naruto asked," Hey Kurama whats wrong?"

**Kurama just said," Kit that's an Uchiha over there I can't stand there after what Madara did to me when summoned me to battle the first hokage", Kurama had told Naruto his name because he told him who his mother was a few months back while telling him what really happened when he was released from his mother. However Kurama didn't tell Naruto of Minato being his father or he would have let his emotions get the best of him and brake the seal.**

* * *

Flashback(4 months)

Naruto was just finishing practicing the, **Foxes Claw**, with his new katana in the mix and was heading home. However Kurama gave Naruto a sigh in which Naruto asked," Everything alright in their Kyuubi?"

**Kurama just quietly said," Kit your'e not gonna like what i'm about to tell you, but I knew who you're mother was."**

Naruto quickly jumped while he was walking back home and screamed," Who was she?! But more importantly did she love me or leave me to die?"

**Kurama just laughed at Naruto and told him," Kit your'e mother was , Kushina Uzumaki, who was from Uzushiogakure which was destoryed in the third shinobi war, and yes Naruto that woman loved you like no other always talking to you during her pregnancy with you."**

When he heard this Naruto collapsed on his knees and cried for what seemed like hours turned into 10 minutes he then asked," How did you know her?"

**In which Kurama just proudly said," She was my second juinchuriki Kit, but damn that vixen of a mother you had she was very powerful woman Naruto it's how she got her nickname, The Red Hot Blooded Habanero, which showed how bad her temper was much like yours.**

As the exchange kept going Kurama kept telling stories of how Kushina would usually beat up all the academy students for making fun of her hair and round face. Naruto just laughed at how he got some of her traits as he did the same when training or studding Fuinjutsu. Kurama then told stories of how she was a forced to be reckoned with as she was known for her deadly Uzumaki Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu through out the Third Shinobi War. In the end Naruto just wiped a tear away from his eye and then said,"Thank you Kyuubi for everything."

**"Kit just call me Kurama it's my real name ya know?" Which caused Kurama to smile a bit at how Kushina used to say that alot of times.**

"Thank you Kurama for everything but did you know my father?" Kurama gave a frown and Naruto just nodded. Naruto then gave a genuine smile in years. Once Naruto finished the conversation with Kurama he went to Library to study about Uzshiogakure and found a lot of surprising details like their mastery in Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu. The Land of the Whirlpools was located next to Wave and Naruto was dedicated to revive his clan and visit to find anything among the destruction that could be recovered as the Land was destroyed in the crossfire but under the ruble could have laid a scroll on Fuinjutsu or Kenjutsu on the Uzumaki Clan. Here was Naruto wearing his clan symbol all the time unknowing of it being his clan and just chuckled and continued his training happily as he now knew the truth about his clan.

* * *

(In the Present)

Naruto made a mental note to keep weary of the Uchiha and kept looking amoung the others. He spotted other clan heirs, but many looked weak and untrained like the 2 girls bickering over the Uchiha and who would date him. One had bubblegum pink hair and another platinum blonde who looked more busy with their hair then to become kunoichi. Having enough Naruto just dropped out of the tree he was on and walked towards the kids. When the doors opened a chunin instructor named, Iruka, stepped out and told everyone to form lines to take roles of the boys and girls. Naruto began to listen for names of the kids as he was with and was correct with some of the clans heirs and could now come up with strategies based on the clans special talent or recognition they were know for to apply it to the upcoming spars. Once the roles were taken they went inside where another chunin was waiting for them known as, Mizuki, feeling a bit of killer intent directed towards him and had suspicion Mizuki didn't like him being a juinchuriki Naruto sat in the back to not draw much attention to himself like the Inuzaka kid was who was bragging about the strength he didn't have.

After the quick introduction students were given a pretest, but Naruto saw aGenjutsu on his test showing his test was hard for a academy student knowing Mizuki had did the Genjutsu he chose to fail the test to see who was the smartest without drawing any attention for himself by just failing it. After seeing Mizuki smirk Naruto just shrugged it off and followed out the academy doors to the training areas to have the spars. Iruka was paring up everyone and Naruto got a boy named, Kiba Inuzaka, knowing their specialty in Taijutsu he go into stance and was ready while Kiba screamed," Looks like we get a wimp Akamaru!" to a small white puppy which sat in Kiba's hood.

Wanting to prove him wrong Naruto was upon Kiba in a second as his speed was incredible and gave Kiba a bone crunching palm strike in Kiba's stomach. Letting the boy get up and him mutter lucky shot Naruto just shot himself at Kiba and high kicked the Inuzaka up in the air( like in Sauske's lion Barrage) and let the boy fall down back to Earth. Luckly not many were spectating as many were watching the Uchiha's spar As they thought he was the best which gave Naruto a smirk as he finished his spar in only 10 seconds. After that little exchange with Kiba it seemed even Naruto got a little fan club going talking about how he was strong and how his hair was handsome. The last match was between the highest scores which were Naruto and Sauske on the boy's side while the on the girl's side was Hinata and Ino.

Naruto's match began and was suprised at how Sauske was launching good punches not as fast as the Inuzaka and had a fair guard which showed he trained hard. However Naruto was just dancing around Sauske's punches and taunting him. Thinking it was enough Naruto charged at Sasuke with a fist which caused the Sasuke to go on guard and concentrate on the fist, but didn't expect for Naruto's elbow to smack his had away leaving his rib cage open. The Uchiha caught off guard and with his defense broken Naruto then with his left hand threw a good punch to Sasuke's rib cage and then looped his right hand around Sasuke's waist while putting his feet behind the Uchiha and preformed a hip throw. The Uchiha was now on the ground in pain with a bloodied nose wondering how Naruto managed to defeat him in Taijutsu. Many as well had their jaws opened at how this blond boy just defeated an Uchiha in Taijutsu making the Sasuke fan club stare daggers into him in which he just smiled back at them.

After escaping a few of the Sasuke's fans trying to castrate him for hurting their Uchiha he manageed to make it inside the academy with his balls intact. While he was walking back to his seat Naruto was thinking of how teams would be placed. Naruto of course knew that he wouldn't get the rookie of the year award as his Testing results would draw him down to about average or below. However knowing he wasn't weak if he was paired up with the Rookie of the year award it could prove to make a great team as he knew students who scored lower were teamed with the best to balance out the team's power and knowledge. Naruto began to think about ditching class or just do his Fuinjutsu studies while he was in class as he only needed to preform the 3 E ranked jutsu's to pass one of which he knew which were the** Henge**,** Bunshin**, and the** Kawarimi no jutsu**.

Chuckling at the students expression as the walked in the academy staring at him, Naruto plopped himself down into his seat and took out a scroll out of his pockets and unsealed his Fuinjutsu book along with his own Notes for a new seal he wanted to create. Naruto was now thinking of his original **Shunshin** seal and modifying it so that it could teleport(**Shunshin**) the items to him or the person. This could prove helpful in where if Naruto threw one of his kunai and needed to retrieve his kunai he could just activate the seal and he would get his kunai back without having to run for it and give the element of surprise in the battlefield. He had been working on this for about 2 weeks when he found a reverse seal and today was thinking of including it in his seal array to counteract the teleporting to the item. While this was happening Iruka was giving some normal speech about how he was glad about the new year and all that good stuff , Naruto however could care less and returned to his book to finish the seal array to finally give his technique a major advantage.

* * *

(Shinobi Academy class over)

When class was over Naruto just waited till everyone exited the doors so they wouldn't see his** Shunshin**. When everyone was gone Naruto **Shushined** into his training ground were he left a kunai in a tree. Jumping off the tree he went to the center of the area and took out the scroll he had in his pocket and began to look at his current notes of his new seal array. Getting the reverse seal ready he began to apply the reverse seal to his array. Once he was finished he began to apply it to a new marker and then placed it onto a new piece of paper. He then wrapped a kunai with the slip of paper that contained the seal.

Once Naruto threw the kunai a good 50ft away into a tree he then applied charka to the marker which was underneath his feet. The kunai disappeared from the tree and underneath his feet making Naruto excited knowing he wouldn't have to pay for anymore replacement kunai and more on ramen. Once Naruto finished applying his new seal array marker onto both palms of his hands and on his kunai he then began to practice. Naruto just threw the kunai and activated the seal calculating how long it took to arrive which was half of a second knowing every second counts in the battlefield. Once he was finished with his new product Naruto then began to think about another project he could do until Kurama interrupted him.

**Kurama said," While I know how you have a lot of techniques you have got to improve your'e natural speed and strength Naruto. The faster you are the faster you can dodge, attack, and counter attack. What I would recommend is using the gravity seal as your'e own mother used the seal."**

**"**The Gravity seal? " Naruto asked his tenant.

**Kurama then said," A Gravity seal is a seal in which restrains the users body and works out their muscles much like ankle and wrist weights, However this seal works out the entire body increasing the gravity on the users limbs. While you have a healing factor twenty times stronger than a normal human because of me you're muscles will keep growing meaning you can build muscle twenty times faster."**

At this Naruto's eyes bulged out of shock. He then quickly unsealed his Fuinjutsu book and located the seal. With quick brush strokes he applied the seal on his forearms, legs, chest, back, and stomach. Once he was finished the description said to apply chakra until the weights were giving him a bit of trouble. The description also said if one was in combat one could just flare their chakra and say release to inactivate the seal's gravity weight. Beginning to get up Naruto felt like he was walking underwater but just kept pushing through.

* * *

Time-skip(4 years later)

Today was the day Naruto would become a ninja as it was time for the test at the end of the year which proved Naruto's theory correct at how he would have to preform the 3 E-ranked jutsu's to pass. Through out Naruto's time in the academy he had obtained the worst test results to keep him down to not achieve rookie of the year. This however didn't matter to Naruto as he was in class he would either pull out his Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, and or Chakra exercise book which proved useful as he created many barrier seals which could slow down his opponents slow down, unable to preform jutsus, and even make the barrier inescapable and became a expert seal user with his 9 years of sealing experience which was level below seal master. Naruto's** Foxes Claw** and **Tiger's Fist** improved greatly as his defense increased greatly leaving no opening to counter his attacks which is the only thing he excelled in the academy which was the spars which he was always on top. Naruto as well mastered the water walking technique which was tough for him as it took about 3 months as he and Kurama had to figure out how to change the amount of chakra as the waves surface is always different.

That's not the only thing Naruto excelled at as his physical strength increased tremendously. Naruto's body was now well formed as he had a 6 pack, a well built chest, strong biceps and triceps, and legs that propelled him like a torpedo or missile. Naruto's speed was on par with a high level chunin to a low leveled jonin. While Naruto didn't learn any jutsus it didn't stop him from finding out which element natures he possessed. When he went to a ninja shop one day to purchase some clothes as he kept getting taller form eating other food besides ramen as he could just **henge** into a civilian and purchase groceries. He spotted a stack of slip of papers with labels that said Chakra paper. He asked the shop keeper who told him the instructions of using the paper in which he was told that if he put some chakra into the paper he would know what element natures he possessed. Once Naruto paid for his clothing and one slip of paper he went to an alley then **Shunshined** to his home where he kept one of his kunai hung on the ceiling.

Once Naruto landed in the living room he placed his new his new clothing in his night stand and sat on his couch with the slip of chakra paper. Putting chakra into his hand and transferring it into the paper he was shocked at what happened as the paper was split into two halves, while one wrinkled, and the other half was lit on fire then crumbled away. This showed Naruto had Wind, Lighting, and Fire element natures which mean he could preform fire style, wind style, and lighting style based justus. Meaning Naruto would have a large arsenal of jutsus along with his own techniques.

Back to Naruto who was just waking up he got up and take a shower to look presentable. Once Naruto was finished and dressed he looked at his clock which was 6:20 meaning he had forty minutes until class began so Naruto walked into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. Over the years Naruto began to learn how to cook as his first time wasn't as good which ended up with the food looking like a big black charred mess. Once Naruto finished making himself some scrambled eggs with bacon and a side of orange juice. Once Naruto was finished eating he looked at his clock showing it was 6:50 he walked out the front door making sure the door was locked and sealed and began to walk to the academy. Naruto was now seen sporting the same shirt he had 4 years ago but had one made again to fit his size, black ninja pants with a kunai holster on his right thigh with a seal inside his the holster so the kunai would appear in the holster, and black ninja sandals. Happily going to the academy as Naruto managed to make a lot of friends and build a bond with his chunin instructor Iruka who would every once in a while would take his surrogate brother out for ramen.

After a ten minute walk with hateful glares he arrived at the ninja academy just in time as the students were entering the open doors. Once he was in his seat after greeting Iruka, then Iruka went into explaining the test and one by one students went in and out and came out with ninja headbands or either a depressed look. Once Naruto's turn was up he saw a girl he met in the academy which was known as, Hinata Hyuga ,who developed a crush on him for training so hard and always encouraging her during her spars which caused her to stutter around him she then said," G-g-good luck Naruto-kun." Naruto just smiled and said,"Thank you Hinata-chan!" which caused Hinata to have a red shade on her cheeks as he walked down to preform the test. Many of the Naruto fanclub girl's were quite angry at how Hinata got some attention, but some were wondering at how Naruto was that dense to see the Hyuga girl liked him.

Once Naruto was up Iruka gave Naruto a smile then told Naruto,"Okay Naruto I'm gonna need you to preform a **henge**, a **bunshin**, and a** kawarimi**."

Naruto giving a affirmative nod he then preformed the **henge** in which he transformed into his jiji, he then preformed the** bunshin no jutsu** but shocked Iruka when 30 Naruto's were present as Naruto had way to much chakra to preform the technique as his and Kurama chakra kept on merging to the point in where he had chakra reserves were at elite jonin level. Naruto dispelling the **bunshin** technique he then threw a kunai and did a **kawarimi** with it causing Iruka to smirk at Naruto as he always knew how Naruto dealt with his loneliness but he just kept prevailing with back breaking training and he had managed to make friends with Kiba and some other clan heirs like Choji and Shikamaru. Once Naruto finished the test he picked up a black ninja headband and walked out of the testing room. Once he was out of the room the Naruto fan club just shrieked at how Naruto passed screaming at the Sasuke fan club telling them he was better.

Being polite he then told the girls his thanks for their support showing how he had actually didn't ignore the girls like Sasuke did and caused rumors to spread about him being gay which made Naruto just chuckle at the memory of the Uchiha hiding in his home from the male fans. Once that was over he began to talk to Kiba as they became friends as Naruto was recognized as the Alpha. After everyone was finished testing Iruka then told everyone which team they were assigned into. Naruto was assigned into team 7 with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno much to Naruto's dismay. As Sakura yelled at Ino," Take that Ino-pig I'm with Sasuke-kun and your'e Naruto-kun." As Ino wasn't completely blind like Sakura as she joined Naurto's fan club as she saw that Naruto was much kinder than Sasuke as he would actually give a response back and was funny. Once Iruka finished he told everyone that they need to be here in the morning and walked out the classroom.

Everyone exited the academy in where they began to run up to their parents as they were congratulated for graduating. Having enough of the mushy fest Naruto began to walk to the Ichiraku ramen to have some celebration ramen. Once Naruto arrived he made quick chat with Ayame while his food was being made. Once Naruto had finished his meal he paid for it and said his goodbyes to Teuchi and Ayame. It seemed it was around 5 o clock as Naruto guessed not having much to do Naruto began to train in his private training area. Once he arrived Naruto was feeling as his gravity seals weren't working as much he then applied more chakra to the seal to increase his weight and began to jog around the grassy area. After what seemed like an hour Naruto then took a brake and looked at the sunset as it began to set while the moon was beginning to peek in.

However Naruto's brake was interrupted when he saw Mizuki run with a giant scroll into the clearing. Mizuki not wanting to take any chances on witnesses he unlatched a windmill shuriken and threw it at Naruto. Naruto's gravity seals were still on and realized he couldn't evade it in time before he could inactivate his gravity seal, but he quickly went for one of his kunais to throw in the air when a shadow appeared over Naruto. The shadow was Iruka who had taken the shuriken for Naruto in his back. Naruto then asked with a bit of shock," Why did you do it?"

"Because we were the same we were both alone at the very beginning. We found something to distract us from the loneliness or pain by playing pranks or training that's why because were much alike Naruto.",said Iruka with tears in his eyes

Naruto was shocked at how much Iruka had cared about him like a brother. Boiled with rage Naruto began to get up as he got up he flared his chakra and said release which caused his body to glow. He then said," Watch this Iruka-sensei I'm about to beat this chump silly."

Mizuki was getting cocky then told Naruto," You think a fresh new genin like you could defeat me!?", he said while tossing away the scroll to the side which Naruto was planning for Mizuki to underestimate him. " You wanna know why everyone hates you? It's because 12 years ago when the Kyuubi attacked it was sealed into a baby." While Mizuki was saying this Iruka was heard saying don't tell him it's forbidden continuing with telling Naruto he then said," It was sealed inside of you Naruto."

However he didn't get the reaction he wanted instead he saw Naruto smirk and then said," I know.", While he activate both palm seals to bring both tri-ponged kunai to his hands shocking both his sensei's as they knew the 4th hokage wielded those weapons. Naruto then threw a kunai at Mizuki's shoulder hopping that Mizuki underestimated him of unknowing the** Shunshin**.

As Naruto's kunai landed right behind Mizuki the gray haired man said," What kind of aim was that?! If you can't even aim properly you have no chance at defeating me!" At this Naruto just smirked as he teleported behind his teacher and slammed a strong palm strike while putting the seal on the back of Mizuki's chunin jacket. Mizuki was sent flying a good twenty feet until he managed to flip in midair and land on his feet. As he landed he saw Naruto appear right in front of him and he just touched his chunin jacket. However Naruto then punched Mizuki with a strong uppercut sending him in the air. Naruto then appeared behind Mizuki with the seal he place on him and kicked him in midair sending him higher.

Naruto then teleported in front of Mizuki and did a bone crunching punch which sent the cocky chunin down to earth with great speed to were the first kunai was thrown which marked his chunin jacket from behind. Not wanting to be merciful to a man who injured one of his sensei and one of the people that cared about him Naruto **Shunshined** to the kunai and grabbed both his hilts of his swords and as Mizuki was about to land he slammed one of the hilts into Mizuki's stomach and one into his chest causing the chunin to black out into unconsciousness. Once Naruto tied up Mizuki with ninja wire he ran over to Iruka to check if he was okay. He saw Iruka passed out and freaked out as he thought he was dead checking for a pulse he found one and was relived.

Naruto then remembered the scroll that Mizuki threw and located it. Naruto was curious however and he opened the giant scroll and was flabbergasted as it was the scroll of seals which was filled with A-S ranked jutsus. Kurama then told Naruto to write down some of the jutsu's Naruto giving a nod he took out a seal and began to write down as much as he could until he felt chakra signatures come close. He then sealed away the scroll he wrote in and rolled up the scroll of seals and walked to Iruka. Naruto was then surrounded by Anbu and Jonin and was questioned with what he was doing with the scroll in which Naruto just retold the events that occurred as they saw Mizuki tied up and a a passed out Iruka.

As many didn't believe how Naruto could beat a chunnin he just rolled his eyes and summoned one of his kunai into his hands causing many to be shocked and others raise and eyebrow. Once he handed over the scroll he was told to report the Hokage while Iruka was sent to the hospital and Mizuki was sent to be Interrogated. Naruto then gave a nod as he **Shunshined** out of the area leaving many jonin and Anbu curious about the boy while others reconsidering the story he just told them.

Once Naruto arrived in front of the Hokage mansion he then walked into the front doors and began to tower the steps and enter the door in where his jiji was on the other side. Once Naruto entered and greeted the old man he then told him the story which Sarutobi believed. When Naruto was finished Sarutobi was proud of the boy being able to form a plan to defeat a chunin who was underestimating a genin and told Naruto that this was his first A ranked mission which earned him a Naruto to jump up in the air and then hug his jiji. After Naruto then said his goodbyes he** shunshined** home to sleep after today's exhausting day.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

Naruto arrived at 7 o' clock at the academy and was relived when he saw Iruka in good shape and walking. Naruto then said his thanks to his sensei as he himself got praise for managing to defeat a chunin and retrieve the scroll of seal which caused the news to spread like wildfire over the village. Once they finished talking Naruto walked back to his original seat as Iruka dismissed himself and told the students to wait for their jonin instructors. Teams 6-9 were picked up by their jonin instructors as the trio of team 7 were left bored.

Wondering what had happened to their sensei Naruto just shrugged and pulled out his scroll then unsealed Fuinjutsu book. After two hours of having to wait for their damn sensei a man with gray hair that defied gravity and a black mask walked in through the front door holding a book which was recognized around the village as porn.

* * *

(With Kakashi Hatake)

As Kakashi was walking through the hallways to meet his new assigned team he found the room his students were located in and stepped in. Once Kakashi walked through the front door he saw a boy with black hair brooding guessing this was the Uchiha as his clan was murdered by Itachi Uchiha, He then saw a girl with pink hair scream your'e late him! and guessed he would have an interesting team if they managed to pass, and then scanned his eyes for the third member until he saw a reincarnation of his sensei causing his eyes to bulge out. He was so surprised that he screamed out," Sensei!?" This caused for the kids to look at him strangely as he corrected himself he then said," Oh sorry I was just surprised at the plot twist in my book it turns out she was actually a he.", he said lying hoping it would fool the children. The children then nodded while a bit uncomfortable at what their sensei was reading and he sighed in relief he then said," I think your'e all pathetic." Causing for Naruto raise an eyebrow and the others to boil their blood as Sasuke was sensitive about his ego. He then told them to meet up on the roof.

* * *

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto was now sealing away his book while Sakura and Sasuke were walking out of the classroom. Alone Naruto then **Shunshined** to the roof surprising Kakashi showing he really was a prodigy material wondering why Naruto didn't become rookie of the year and why the reports were wrong. Once everyone arrived they began with introductions in which Naruto learned many things he had a sensei who read porn in an orange book, an avenger to kill someone, and a love sick fan girl with brain smarts. Naruto just chuckled at his team once the introduction was over they were told to meet up at Training ground 7 at 6 in the morning and not eat breakfast. Deciding to find out more about his sensei he looked through his bingo book which he purchased at a book store until he found his picture. Naruto was surprised that he got a powerful sensei such as, Kakashi Hatake, who was nick named the copy cat ninja for him knowing a thousand jutsu from coping jutsu's using his sharingan through out The Third Shinobi War.

Naruto however laughed as at the bottom of the book it said how Kakashi was recognized to always be late for 2 or more hours if the matter wasn't higher than a B-Rank mission laughing at his teammates if they did show up Naruto began to walk to his private training ground as he wanted to learn a technique from the scroll of seals he copied down. Once Naruto arrived he began to skim through the scroll until Kurama interrupted him.

**"Kit learn that technique right there the Shadow Clone Jutsu."** In which earned the fox a why from Naruto. This cause for Kurama to smirk at Naruto's antics and then in the mindscape produced a chart with a pointer and then began to explain with diagrams,**" Naruto Shadow Clones are important because they can be used to spy and or transfer information meaning you could have one of you're clones read a book and all that knowledge transfers to you or even help in progressing in a chakra exercise and jutsu thats very difficult. The clones as well could be used in combat if I may comment.", **said Kurama with his chest puffed out in a proud manner for his excellent lecture.

Naruto however was seen with a grinch like smile until Kurama said it requires a lot of chakra at which Naruto knew wasn't at all a problem. Getting the handsigns which required for Naruto to cross his fingers he began to practice. After hours of practicing he managed to summon 30 clones with 1/8th of his remaining chakra after 5 hours of training he was happy with himself. Naruto dispelling the clones he then **Shushined** out of the area and into his home.

Naruto arriving home had a big smirk as he planned out what he could do with his shadow clones in combat as one clone could throw a kunai while he was in hand to hand combat or he could create a new Taijustu incorporating clones. After taking a shower Naruto dressed into his pajamas and smiled at the look of his teammates faces tomorrow when he could go all out.

* * *

**Au: And motherfucking done! Dang did this Chapter give me a adrenaline rush after writing it anyway thank you for reading I will be coming out with Chapter 3 soon. Give a week or two you know so anyway thank you for reading! oh and recommend this to someone as this story is about to get juicy in the the next Chapter of Naruto and the Crimson Vixen Naruto goes to the Wave country if you're smart you can guess what happens when Naruto arrives! Anyway bye I love you guys a for you're support anyway sorry for not commenting back to reviews as I do get busy but I do respond after a week or so LOL anyway Bye again.**

**Love,**

**Yondaime's Apprentice**


	3. Chapter 3

**Date:2/2/14 Rated:M**

**Au: Just wanted to thank all of you for giving this story review, favorites, and followers! You guys are great and were nearing to 100 favriotes and followers! Thank you so much! Do you now how many people is 100? Thats like a mini army! Anyway thank you for reading! As always I kinda of have been reading other fanfics and was thinking of doing another story after this one! Maybe Shion fanfic or maybe even Ino after I finish this one which should be by the end of this year!? So yeah anyway I present to you Chapter 3 of Naruto and the Crimson Vixen enjoy**

**P.S All rights of Naruto are owned to Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

**Naruto and The Crimson Vixen**

**Chapter 3: To Wave**

The birds were tweeting and the sun was rising in Konoha as a certain blond was awaking from his slumber due to his set alarm. Naruto now awake slammed his alarm causing it brake under his enormous strength as he did not have his gravity seals activated as he slept. Naruto alarm was set to seven which meant 1 more hour till his sensei Kakashi showed up, however Naruto would laugh if both his teammates arrived at 6 in the morning. Getting up Naruto went to go take a quick shower but before he did Naruto realized the jutsu he mastered yesterday so he created a shadow clone to cook him so breakfast. Naruto smirked at how useful this jutsu could be. Once Naruto finished his shower he dressed into his clothing and strapped on his swords, but as this was happening Naruto received the clones memory as it dispelled itself when it finished making Naruto's breakfast.

Naruto quickly went into the kitchen to eat the clones made breakfast which consisted of eggs, bacon, toast, and a glass of orange juice. Finishing his meal Naruto created 4 clones he made one of the clones clean the dishes and he unsealed his book from his scrolls and handed each clone a book to read and practice their Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, and Chakra exercises while he was gone. each giving an affirmative nod Naruto then walked out of his home as it was 7:50 he then **shunshined** to the training ground.

Once teleporting to the kunai he had lodged on to a tree in the training ground he took it and then observed who was here. Naruto then spotted his teammates who looked incredibly bored. Deciding to scare them a bit he jumped out of the tree and in front of then causing them to starttle a bit and get on guard as they though it was Kakashi sensei making the appearance. Sakura however screamed," Naruto you idiot you scared us! And you're late!", Naruto just smirked at how stupid his teammates were and he grabbed his bingo book in his ninja pouch.

Naruto then tossed the book towards his teammates then said," Check page 71 and the bottom description." Once Sakura and Sasuke found the page their jaws unhooked as they saw their sensei as an A-rank shinobi in the bingo book. Once they read how Kakashi was always late Sasuke grit his teeth and was angered while Sakura just screamed at Naruto for not telling them. Right on cue their sensei appeared in the field with a **Shunshin**.

Once Sakura screamed at their teacher for being late he just claimed," A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around." This caused for the children to sweatdrop at their sensei's antics. Once Kakashi explained that the test was to retrieve a bell from him and there were only two Sakura looked worried about not passing with Sauske, Sauske was more determined to grab a bell, but Naruto was unaffected as he knew Kakashi was up to something. Kakashi then said to his students to come at him with everything they had. When everyone was in position Kakashi yelled begin and the three children jumped into the trees giving Kakashi a raised eyebrow at how his team was actually thinking of plan showing they had some potential.

As Naruto landed on a tree he planted a kunai as he knew Kakashi was a student of his hero the yellow flash and he would recognize the kunai if he thew it and Kakashi managed to see the kunai. Once Naruto saw Kakashi take a book he smiled at how their sensei was underestimating them and he would take advantage. Naruto then created 3 shadow clones while planting his **Shunshin** seals on them. He then waited for the clones to get in close and see when to **Shunshin** to a clone that was close to Kakashi.

* * *

(With Kakashi)

Kakashi was reading his icha icha paradise till he was interrupted until he saw 3 Naruto's jump from the treetops. Kakashi was surprised as he noticed that these were solid clones which increased his respect for the look alike of his sensei. Two of clones go in front of the masked ninja while one got behind, However while one of the clones approached the jonin head on he didn't notice the other clones stayed behind touching the ground placing **Shunshin** seals. When one of the clones approached him he noticed how the clones Taijutsu had left no openings concerning the jonin as he realized he needed to put away his book to defend himself. Once the other clones joined in Kakashi was astonished at how the clones were pushing him. Deciding to get serious Kakashi grabbed on of the clones wrist and flung him into another clone. However the last clone hugged Kakashi from behind with super human strength giving Kakashi some trouble.

* * *

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto smirked as he saw the last clone grab Kakashi from behind deciding to join the action Naruto **Shunshined** above the clone. Before Naruto had **Shunshined** to the clone he however had summoned 4 clones to place a barrier seal to slow down Kakashi. When Naruto **shunshined** he delivered a strong kick to Kakashi's jaw shocking the jonin sending him hurling to one of the seals the clones placed on the ground. Naruto then teleported to seal and saw Kakashi coming as his sensei flew by Naruto planted a seal on the jonin's flak jacket as he passed by as he then crashed into a tree breaking it to pieces. Once Kakashi was up he got on a serious face as this academy student was at least chunnin level. Naruto then drew both his swords and activated the seals placed years ago which caused the weapons to have a blue sharp aura. As the action was happening the clones were making the barrier and it was now inescapable. Naruto knowing he could not defeat an elite jonin he created a clone which **Shunshined** to the kunai lodged into the tree from earlier that was outside of the barrier. Once Naruto appeared he began to search for his other teammates such as Sauske and Sakura.

* * *

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke was just shocked at what the deadlast of the academy did as he knew he couldn't even push Kakashi that far. Sasuke was down right pissed thinking how did that dobe got those techniques. Sasuke then raised his guard as he heard leaves rustling of a bush nearby. Until he saw Naruto pop out of the leaves.

"What are you doing dobe?", Sasuke said as he didn't know how Naruto was here while the other Naruto was fighting Kakashi.

"Oh i'm just a clone Sasuke, however the boss said if you wanted to work as a team as we know even he and you can't defeat a well seasoned jonin.", said the clone which made Sauske think. He was giving it consideration as Naruto did do a lot of techniques even he could not preform.

"By the way the test is about teamwork! Thats what the boss said as he knew there are no 2 genin and 1 jonin squads!",said the clone.

Not wanting admitting he felt stupid for not thinking of the reason of the test he agreed to team up in which caused the clone to smile and asked if he was ready in which the clone just grabbed the Uchiha's shoulder then they **Shunshined** to the tree with kunai stabbed into it's trunk. The clone however didn't look for Sakura as she was all just book smarts and would get herself hurt in hand to hand combat.

Once they arrived they saw Naruto with only one of his blades in his hands while Kakashi seemed to have the other. As Naruto went in for a horizontal slash Kakashi went in for a block, however that was Kakashi's big mistake for not being more cautious as Naruto just **shunshined** the sword Kakashi had in his hand back into it's sheath while Kakashi with pure reflex narrowly dodged the blade having a large rip now noticeable on his left side of his flak jacket. Kakashi was now 5 feet away from a seal that a clone placed while he was thinking how this student was pushing him this far. The clone seeing the opening he grabbed onto the Uchiha's shoulder and once they appeared within the barrier he threw the Uchiha towards Kakashi.

Sasuke then sent a high kick towards Kakashi's head which caused the jonin to get distracted and think how Sasuke managed to join in. Naruto taking the advantage and not wanting his new teammates and sensei to know his 4th hokage like kunai or seal he teleported behind Kakashi sensei with the seal from earlier and lightly touched the bells placing a retrieving seal. Joining in the fight Naruto threw a kick towards the jonin's ribcage with Sasuke in pursuit, however Kakashi wasn't no slob as his Taijutsu had experience in actual combat he caught Naruto's leg and Sasuke's attempt of a punch and threw them back causing them to land on their feet.

* * *

(Back in Naruto's POV)

Knowing Naruto already had this test in the bag and figuring out the point of the test to emphasize teamwork he then asked Sasuke," Hey Sasuke do you know any jutsus?" As Naruto did know that the Uchiha were famous for their fire techniques and he wanted to see if he could memorize any jutsus as his clones were outside waiting to memorize any hand signs for his fire style.

The Uchiha gave an affirmative nod and then said," Yeah I know the Great Fireball jutsu.", which gave Naruto a smile at his devious plan. Naruto then marked the ground next to the Uchiha then told him his plan which was to launch the jutsu while he engaged Kakashi in either Kenjutsu or Taijutsu in which caused him to look at Naruto like he was crazy till he explained the rest of his plan. Naruto then charged at the jonin and took out both swords. Kakashi having no choice as his student would just out of nowhere make his weapons reappear or disappear he continuously dodged at his sensei look alike's attacks.

When Kakashi's back was facing Sasuke then said," **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!",** which caused for a massive fireball to appear. Kakashi's eyes just widened as he wondered how a kid his age could preform that. Having no choice Kakashi ** kawarimied** with a log within the barrier and saw the fireball crash into a tree. He however was shocked when he saw Naruto right next to Sasuke with both bells. Kakashi was bit proud at how Naruto and Sasuke's teamwork managed to pin him down and get the bells, but was a bit saddened at how Sakura was left out. Once Sakura appeared she was seen weeping at how she thought how useless she was what shocked her was how Naruto just tossed his bell at her.

"Naruto you do know you'll go back if you give her your'e bell.",said Kakashi wondering why Naruto would just give the bell away unless he knew.

"Keep it I could just use the rest of the year at the academy to keep training into learning some other jutsus for my affinities",said Naruto wondering if his sensei was that stupid to think that there was a squad made of a jonin and only of 2 genins.

Kakashi looking into Naruto's eyes knowing he figured it out he then gave a thumbs up and said," You all pass!", which made the 2 other unknowing teammates have a surprised look. Kakashi then asked Naruto to explain in which he told his teammates it was a test based on teamwork, but Naruto told Sakura that her Taijutsu was bad in which could have gotten her captured or injured in the crossfire of the battle Kakashi had with his students. Kakashi gave an eyebrow raise at Naruto at how smart he was. Once the whole Sakura threatening Naruto was over he then told them to meet them tomorrow for training and a mission.

Everyone giving an affirmative nod Sasuke began to walk out of the training area with Sakura on his heels asking for a date. Naruto chuckling at how interesting his team was he then activated all the seals on his weapons which returned all the weapons into his holsters and sheaths. Once he finished he **Shunshined** home to a well earned nap.

* * *

(With Kakashi)

Kakashi was now thinking down of what had happened at the training ground a few minutes ago as he was walking up to the Hokage's office. He was shocked and was thinking about the Minato look alike and how he was assigned on the squad as the child was a one of kind as he was atleast at mid chunin level. Entering in he arrived with the hokage and the other jonin senseis that were reporting about their teams and if they passed. Entering late as always he heard the rest of the jonin's giving their approved nods of the teams passing which consisted of a jonin named Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi( Aka son of the third hokage).

Once it was Kakashi's turn to give his aprrobal he said," yes.", which caused many to turn their heads as Kakashi never had a team before until now. Many were thinking and saying it was because the Uchiha prodigy was in the team. However Kakashi just told his report to the third Hokage and wasn't shocked as many of the other jonin in the room as he knew his surrogate grandson to pull off stunts like that or show off a little bit. Once everyone was gone the Hokage just chuckled at the boys strategy and Kakashi was walking home chuckling as well thinking this was quite a team that reminded him of his own when he was a child.

* * *

(Time-Skip 1 month later)

As the team continued to train in training ground making Naruto mad at his jonin instructor as all he teached them was teamwork and all that bullshit. The team as well went through many D-rank missons like painting fences, catching the demon cat tora, and or pulling out weeds. While Naruto was a bit agitated at how their jonin instructor never showed them any techniques they can use he used the time when he finished training with his team he went to his private training ground in the forest and began to practice some techniques from the scroll of seals. Naruto chuckled at how he never noticed when he was writing down form the scroll of seals he wrote down the Flying Thunder God which made him ecstatic however noticing the seal array and the things required for it he decided to make it a side project as it would take years even with his shadow clones. Thinking it would be better to start off with simple techniques Naruto just went to the Ninja Library and copied scrolls on C-rank techniques. Over time Naruto learned a lot jutsus that he could have used in combat and for some tactics. For wind release he had learned the air bullet and the Great Breakthrough, For Fire Release learned the Great Fireball technique as he saw Sasuke preform it and had seen the hand signs as the information of the clones were passed down to him and the Phoenix sage fire, however Naruto's lightning release didn't improve at all as he didn't find any techniques he was interested in.

Naruto as well began to incorporate clones into his Tiger's Fist which was proving useful as one touch could lead to being marked with a seal and it's all over. Naruto as well began to get stronger with his gravity seals as he was know at the speed lee was without weights. Naruto's Kenjutsu also improved a lot as he did the clone incorporation as well. He would hand off a sword to a clone who would help with combat which means Naruto could wield even more than 9 swords, but Naruto knew he could have the clones throw the swords where he could just** Shunshin** to and attack so Naruto practically had a powerful Taijutsu and Kenjutsu.

However team 7 was heading to the Hokage Mansion to report from their latest mission of removing weeds of a civilian's home. Once they arrived Sarutobi was seen at his desk signing paperwork Iruka was handling the missions for all the teams. Once they arrived and gave their report Iruka was recommending some other D-rank missions. Naruto honestly had enough thats when Naruto's temper just overwhelmed him he snapped and said," Jiji could we please get a C-rank mission! All these missions are just chores for everyday civilians!", when that came out of Naruto's mouth Iruka just began to scold Naruto to respect the Hokage as Sarutobi just chuckled as he knew Naruto was a bit impatient.

Taking it into consideration and asking Kakashi if his team was prepared for a C-rank mission and when Kakashi gave a nod for yes Sarutobi made a hand signal to send in the client. When the doors were open a half drunk middle age man stepped out and took a look at the children that would protect him.

Once he got his balance he proclaimed," These kids are gonna be protecting me?!", said Tazuna as he wanted full grown seasoned shinobi.

When Tazuna said this Sasuke was a bit tempted to show the client who the kid was, while Sakura joined in with Sasuke, however Naruto just ignored the client as he was clearly drunk. Once Sakura and Sasuke were calmed down the client had described the mission that was located in Wave then Kakashi said to meet at the gate at 6am in the morning. Naruto however was surprised as he would be close to his clan's village if he traveled up north. Thinking of a plan to slip pass his teammates to visit the homeland and find any thing useful he had** Shunshined** home and began to slip into his pajamas as he created a clone to pack his things up for him. Once the clone was dispelled Naruto began to slumber so he could get ready for an important mission that he didn't know that would change his life and his ninja path.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

Tazuna was seen with Sasuke and Sakura who were all mad as they had to wait for the blond boy and their lazy sensei. It was currently 8 in the morning when they saw their teammate calmly walk over to them causing for all three of them to have tick marks and have angry expressions. Naruto just smiled and reminded Sakura and Sasuke about their senesi and how he was always late if the mission wasn't higher than a B-rank mission. After a while Kakashi **Shunshined** in front of the group and just greeted them while Sakura just screamed at their sensei for being late untill he gave a lame excuse of having to help an old lady cross a street and then went to the library to buy the new issue of icha icha paradise. With the team calmed down at the late genin and jonin they began to set out of Konoha.

After a while of walking Naruto began to pick a leaf from a tree as his clone read that if he concentrated wind jutsu into the leaf it would cut the leaf. This was also a training most chunin did to get promoted to jonin, however Kakashi couldn't help but notice what the blond was doing and just smiled as he knew this child would be a great ninja like his sensei. As they kept walking Kakashi had noticed a little puddle in the middle of the road and got suspicious as it hadn't rained in a while. Feeling a bit of killer intent Kakashi confirmed his theory and now wanted to see what his team would do if he was killed. He also saw Naruto begin to concentrate on the puddle as Kurama and him were now buds they fought in combat together and told Naruto their were enemy ninja in the puddle making him get ready and on guard.

As they passed by the puddle two forms formed known as the Demon Brothers, Gozu and Meizu, had charged at the jonin with their gauntlets connected with a spiked chain. Everyone saw Kakashi get wrapped with the chain and killed which caused for Sakura to scream while Naruto was now on alert. With the sensei killed the brothers though this would be an easy job and then charged Naruto however just inactivated his seals and then threw one of his tri-pronged in between the brothers. Once the kunai was in the middle Naruto appeared in between the brothers and with his immense strength had kicked both of the missing nin in their chest braking the chain. However no one had noticed that seals were placed on the brothers chest then Naruto appeared in front of Gozu and slashed at his throat but was meaning to strike him in the chest with the kunai drawing blood. Naruto was shocked as he mentally had simulated this event, but was much harder than in appeared as he just took away a life in one slash.

However Meizu had shook off the blurriness and saw Naruto paralyzed and seeing that this was the boys first kill and he was vulnerable. Once Meizu charged at Naruto angrliy he didn't expect for the jonin of the team to put him in a choke hold. Once Kakashi knocked out the last demon brother he looked at the scarred blond boy until he vomited from the experience. Once Naruto got out of his dazed state he brought out a storage scroll and sealed the body of Gozu as he knew the brother had a bounty and he needed the money. However Naruto just felt horrible he had just taken away a life until Kakashi consulted Naruto that if he didn't kill the missing nin his teammates or Tazuna would have been killed and said that if he felt bad that he took away a life even from an enemy it made him have a heart of gold.

Feeling a bit better Naruto got up until Kakashi began to interrogate Tazuna for why these chunin ranked nin were after the bridge builder. Once Tazuna had explained that Gato had moved to Wave and took over the shipping ports of the land it had been going poor and he wanted to build the bridge so I could bring new trade so the land would bloom like it use to and get back economic stability. Kakashi knowing there would be more ninja sent to kill them he to told Tazuna no untill Naruto said," No I'm staying to help Tazuna his land needs his help and thats what ninja do when people need them I'm not abandoning Tazuna!", Sasuke as well nodded his head to Kakashi agreeing to Naruto's proclaim as he wanted to test himself against stronger ninja, however Sakura was unconvinced to go as she was scared to get killed in the cross fire but would go as Sasuke did.

When Kakahsi asked the rest of his team if they wanted to continue after he explained the danger and told his team it was an A-rank misson. Naruto and Sasuke just gave smirks as they were excited that they were going on an A-rank mission while Sakura feeling a bit uneasy said yes because Sasuke said yes. After their decision they on traveling to Tazuna's home land oh if only they knew what awaited them.

After a day of walking team 7 and Tazuna were now on a boat getting to the shoreline of The land of the waves. They had noticed how foggy it had been getting and how big the bridge was. Once they landed the genins got into a formation triangle like wise and walked towards the bridge builders home. After they had been walking for a while Naruto noticed something in bush move taking no time to find out what it was Naruto grabbed a kunai and launched it at the bush. When a rabbit came out with white fur noticing it was odd he continued to think of why it had white fur.

That was interrupted when Kurama said,"**Kit there is an enemy approaching! Tackle you're team to the ground!"**

Not objecting to his friends idea Naruto tackled Tazuna and Sakura down while Kakashi tackled down Sasuke while a giant sword passed above them. When they were back on their feet they saw a man with a huge build without a shirt, a mizukagure shinobi headband with bandages on his face, and he was standing on giant sword that was lodged into the tree.

Naruto knew who this was as he had seen the man in the bingo book many times before," Zabuza Mumochi!?",said Naruto seeing this was an A-rank missing nin and was known for his infamous silent killing. Kakashi as well realized who he was dealing with until Zabuza released killer intent to intimidate the genins and jonin. The genins were trembling at how much killing intent this man had released, but Sasuke had it bad as he had a kunai and was know beginning to raise it to kill himself as he was paralyzed at the blood thirst.

Kakashi however interrupted with,"Sasuke calm down?! I promise to protect you guys I never want to see my comrades die before me." With that proclamation Kakashi had lifted his headband on his left eye in which it showed a fully matured sharingan causing Sasuke to gasp. Zabuza then said,"I get to see The copy cat ninja in action what a pleasure." Zabuza then activated his famous silent killing technique in where the area was now filled with mist and team 7 could now barely see anything. Kakashi then screamed at his team to protect the bridge builder in where they did a triangle position around Tazuna. As this happened Zabuza began to muster which vital point he should attack ranging from kidney to heart.

With the genins distracted and scared Zabuza got in front of the bridge builder ready to swing his sword until Kakashi interrupted him and had stabbed him. Something was off and Kakashi soon realized the blood was water from a water clone jutsu then Zabuza appeared behind the vulnerable jonin and swung. He was shocked when he cut threw the jonin it as well was a water clone as he figured that Kakashi had copied the technique in the mist while making his little speech. Kakashi then said," It's over!", as he was behind Zabuza with a kunai which caused Zabuza to laugh at the jonin's proclamation in where the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and then kicked him launching the shocked jonin into a nearby lake.

Zabuza then jumped and landed in the river and then said," **Suirō no Jutsu!**" in where the Kakashi was now stuck within a dome of water which he could not escape. After doing one hand sign Zabuza made 5 water clones in which one headed to Naruto.

While this was happening Kakashi then said," Run away with the bridge builder and get as far away as you can!", however before the clone could touch Naruto he preformed an air bullet which destroyed the clone. After remembering the moto Kakashi had told them that a friend who disobeyed orders in the shinobi world is trash, but those who abandon their friends are much worse than trash.

"No! Kakashi remeber what you told us those who abandon their friends are worse than trash! So i'll never abandon my comrades!" with that proclamation it shocked Kakashi who was reminded of Obito while Sakura and Sasuke were astonished and Naruto's determination. Creating 10 clones Naruto had sent one clone to discuss the plan with Sakura and Sasuke. The clones then charged with the real Naruto and began hand to hand combat with the Zabuza clones without their gravity seals. Zabuza was a bit impressed at the clones Taijutsu as they were doing quite impressive at holding him back from the bridge builder. After Naruto charged the real Zabuza thinking it would make him drop the jutsu was shocked when Zabuza simply jumped over his punch and Zabuza kicked the blond in the rib cage sending him to his teammates. Naruto then rummaged through his backpack and gave Sasuke a windmill shuriken in where Sasuke threw the shuirken and it headed towards the real Zabuza however Zabuza caught the first one which was his mistake while he jumped over the second one and then telling the genins he couldn't be beat or touched.

After Zabuza had said his nonsense of rambling he noticed shuriken that he had caught he a strange seal placed on to it where Naruto teleported to Zabuza and kicked the fiend with a strong kick which released Kakashi from the water prison. After Kakashi had thanked Naruto who jumped back to land to continue watching the battle. Soon both jonin were preforming multiple hand signs in where they created the water dragon jutsu causing the whole area to flood as both water jutsus collided. Zabuza however was beginning to have trouble with dealing with Kakashi while beginning to think that he could see the future.

Kakashi then continued to copy Zabuzas hand signs and then said,"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**!" which caused for the missing nin to fly and slam towards a tree while the water vortex sucked him until Kakashi then threw kunai towards Zabuza's legs, arms. and chest. Kakashi then raised a kunai to deal the ending blow until a senbon was stuck into Zabuza's neck causing him to enter a death like state unknown to the rest of the team 7.

Kakashi then checked for a pulse until Naruto asked if he could take the weapon however before he could a hunter nin of the mist appeared and told Naruto,"Wait that sword holds secrets to hidden mist it must come with me for evidence." After Kakashi calmed down Naruto the hunter nin then took away Zabuza's body with a **shunshin** and said his thank you. However as the team got resuitated and continued ot walk to the bridge builder's home Kakashi had collapsed from chakra exhaustion from using his sharingan, but before Kakashi could hit the ground Naruto had caught Kakashi and then created 4 clones to carry the fallen ninja. After Naruto checked for a pulse he then told everyone that he must be exhausted which caused the others to nod as they continued to the bridge builder's home. As they continued home Naruto couldn't believe his team's luck bad luck and just chuckled at thinking what was to come.

* * *

**AU: Thank you for reading the third chapter of Naruto and the Crimson Vixen! Hey why don't you favorite or follow me were almost at 100! It would make me happy if it did!(Then pulls out a bat then taps it against his palm) You will favorite right? Oh by the way sorry this chapter took a while you know high school stuff is pretty time consuming anyway Chapter 4 should be in about a week! Get your'e sock glued on as the next chapter is a dozy it contains Naruto getting a new legendary sword maybe even 2!**

**Anyway bye guys!**

**Love,**

**Yondaime's ****Apprentice**


End file.
